


Better Together

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, M/M, Roleplay, We Could Have Had Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "We are better together, and the kingdom needs us both."





	Better Together

King Harrow and High Mage Viren didn't always see eye to eye. They were both as stubborn as they were passionate, so in spite of their great love for each other they clashed often, and sometimes intensely.

Now, the elves demanded a blood price from the dragonslayers. The approach of death hung over the castle and the things Harrow and Viren thought and said grew more desperate and defensive as the hours passed.

"The kingdom will be lost without you. Please think of this!" Viren knelt before his king, pleading passionately. "You're right that the price will come due. But in the future you'll be leaving the throne to an older, stronger heir, and a better prepared court."

"You don't know that. It could be worse."

"I do know your children will live to be older if you're here to protect and guide them. And my children will stand with them."

"Will you, Viren?"

"..."

"Why can't you promise me that?"

"I wish to, truly, but without you I cannot. You make me better, Harrow. Without you I fear what I might become!"

Harrow considered the words of his High Mage carefully as he pulled him close. Viren, distraught and weeping, clung tightly and let Harrow's heartbeat soothe his desperate thoughts. Harrow embraced him and kissed his tears away.

"You're right," the king declared. "We are better together, and the kingdom needs us both. You are my balance...

"And you, my strength."

They moved to the bed. Harrow pulled Viren down with him, locking their lips in devouring passion. Viren's clever fingers moved his king's clothing aside, and he kissed his way down Harrow's front to his groin. Viren caressed Harrow's royal scepter through his pants and it hardened and grew under his hand. Harrow moaned and pressed up into the touch of his dutiful mage.

Viren drew the king's pants down and bowed his head to kiss Harrow's thighs and mouth the tip of His Majesty's cock.

"I am... your servant..." He gasped the words, hoarse and urgent. "It is my pleasure and my honor to serve you."

"My loyal mage..." Harrow's voice was choked with emotion. "How could I doubt this, doubt you? You know your place, but you could never be only a servant..."

Words faded, swept away by passion. Viren was happy to pleasure the king with his mouth, but Harrow had other things in mind.

They were interrupted by loud, insistent knocking at the chamber's door.

 

* * * * *

 

"Dad, my alarm went off! That means it's time to do the video call with Mom!"

Harrow shrugged apologetically, whispered, "Rain check," pulled his clothes back on, and stepped out the door. 

Viren followed him a few minutes later and nearly collided with Claudia. 

"Dad, Ezran won't stop stealing our pillows! He says they're marshmallow monsters and he has to defeat them or he'll have nightmares, and he's beating on them with the broom handle and... Why are you wearing your garb from the Renaissance Faire?"


End file.
